


Dear God

by yacieee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Pregnancy, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacieee/pseuds/yacieee
Summary: Dear God - Avenged Sevenfold
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 2





	Dear God

** Y/N POV **

Sam and Cas came back to the war room to put away the First Blade in a box. Lately, Dean has been acting differently… for the lack of a better word. He’s been angrier and more cynical that it scares me. A couple of times he had an outburst with me and seen the anger in his eyes. Ever since Dean killed Abaddon, he has been on this hunting streak that required little to no sleep in between. We concluded that it was the Mark of Can that he had on his forearm and decided to lock him in the dungeon.

“Do we really have to do this?” I asked. I keep thinking that I may regret this decision.

Sam let out a long breath an looked straight into my eyes. “Yes Y/N… We don’t know how bad this is and how dangerous it is to be around Dean. Especially with a new addition to the family that is coming.”

I am two months pregnant with Dean’s baby. When we found out, we were terrified but excited at the same time. We didn’t want to bring a kid into this life, but still wanted to have one if we ever settled. We already had names for the kid: Hunter for a boy and Harlow for a girl. Dean is so set that the baby is a girl, but I beg to differ.

Sam and Cas left to go look for Gadreel, who disappeared wile we were having a conversation. About an hour has passed as I made my way towards the kitchen to make myself an ice cream sandwich when I heard footsteps and voices coming from the library. Thinking that Sam and Cas returned with Gadreel, I came to find that it was Dean taking out the First Blade from the box and Crowley not that far behind him.

“Dean?”

Dean jolted at the sound of my voice. He eyes went wide like if he was a toddler caught red handed on stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

“Babe…” He whispered.

“What are you doing? How did you – “

“He called me, darling.” Crowley stood there all smug. “He needed to do what was needed in order for him to get the job done.”

I look from Crowley to Dean, who looked defeated.

“I have to leave, Babe.” Dean didn’t look me in the eye, but instead looked at the floor. “I’m going to go and find Metatron to take this mark off because I have been feeling this need to get high through…. killing things… I can’t risk that I may hurt you…”

“No. No.” My eyes were already flooding with tears at this point. “You are not leaving. We can figure this out together. Please don’t leave me Dean…”

He walked up to me and encased me in a hug.

“I’m sorry sweetheart…”

I pushed him off me and started hitting his chest as hard as I possibly could.

“No! No! You are not leaving! I’ll be damned if the father of my child ends up dead!”

“I’m not a father to begin with when I have this fucking mark on my arm!”

The regret in his eyes were almost instant when those words flowed out. There was no going back from it, they were like a knife stabbing my heart repeatedly. A lump began forming in my throat, rage pulsing through my veins, hurt radiating through my whole entire body all at the same time. Damn these pregnancy hormones…

“Please… don’t go Dean…”

He looked at me with such sadness and wanted to say something comfort me.

“Squirrel.” Crowley interrupted quickly before Dean could speak. “We have to go.”

“I’m sorry Y/N…”

“No. No. Dean please…” I held on to his arm to stop him from going. As if that was going to do anything.

“If you love me, you won’t leave me or our baby.”

Instantly his soft lips crashed into mine, leaving me breathless. His kisses always left me weak to the knees, head swimming in the clouds, and making me fall in love with him all over again. We pulled away, head to head as he held my face in his hands.

‘I love you Y/N…” Those were the last words Dean said to me before everything turned black.

** Dean’s POV  **

The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt the love of my life. I never meant to say that I am no father to our unborn child. I just want to keep them safe. Away from anything that has to do with the Mark of Cain. Her body swayed until I caught her in my arms. She was knocked unconscious. I look behind me and see that Crowley had snapped his fingers.

“What the fuck Crowley?!”

“Sorry Squirrel.” He said. “If I didn’t do it, she would try and keep you here. We really have to go.”

I turn back to Y/N, she always looked peaceful when she is sleeping. Her long lashes hitting her cheeks, her lips puckered and slightly parted. Looking like a sleeping beauty. I pick her up and take her to the room we have shared over the last two years. The room was mainly mine, but when she moved in, she added her own touch to it. Y/N added pictures of us, Sammy, Castiel, Jody, and everyone we knew on the walls. Our bed used to be an old gray sheet, but she bought red and black sheets to add more color to the room. Doing little things like that tells me and everyone we know that she added color to my so-called black and white life and I’m grateful for that. More than she knows.

I lay her down on the bed and move her hair out of her face to see an angel, my angel. The angel that sticks by me through the shit I go through, loves me no matter what I do, and that is giving me the most loving relationship I could ever ask for. I kiss her forehead one last time before I head out.

** Y/N POV **

I slowly wake up to my and Dean’s room. The last thing I remember was Dean out of the dungeon and telling me that he loves me. I get up and a small headache began pounding in my skull. I hear footsteps and voices again coming from the war room, so I quickly head over to see Sam and Cas.

“Where’s Dean?” I asked breathlessly.

Sam quickly turned around and let out a long sigh. His eyes were puffy and red along with his nose. Streaks of dried tears stained his face and tears were beginning to form.

“Sam?”

He sniffled and looked at me with pity and sorrow.

“No…no. He can - … He can’t be dean…” I choked out.

“I’m sorry Y/N…” he said.

I kept shaking my head in disbelief. This must be a nightmare… The love of my life and the father of my child can’t be dead… Tears began dripping for my face and painful, blood-curdling scream echoed through the bunker as I fell to my knees. Sam was quick to be at my side and cradled me the same way Dean did whenever I cried after having a nightmare. We rocked back and forth on the floor for a while, mourning the loss of the most important person to both of us…


End file.
